Doorstep Gifts
by charmedbaby11
Summary: Two special gifts are left on Chris and Bianca's doorstep. Things get more interesting when Chris's family shows up. I forgot to mention.... They don't talk to each other much. Want to find out more? Read on and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own characters that have never been on Charmed

When someone leaves two babies on Chris's doorstep, he learns that a sinister plot is a foot that has to do with his family and a new prophecy. What will happen to them?

Characters:

Piper Halliwell: Dark brown hair with strays of gray and dark brown eyes. She is 49 years old.

Leo Wyatt: Sandy blond hair and blue-green eyes. He is technically 79 years old, but looks about 49.

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell: Sandy blond hair and blue eyes. He is 25 years old.

Jessica Michelle Harrison-Halliwell: Dark red hair and light green eyes. She is 25 years old.

Matthew Christopher Halliwell: Blond hair and light green eyes. He is 3 years old.

Jada Piper Halliwell: Strawberry blond hair and blue-green eyes. She is 1 year old.

Christopher Perry Halliwell: Chocolate brown hair and jade green eyes. He is 23 years old.

Bianca Lynn Thomas-Halliwell: Black hair and dark brown eyes. She is 24 years old.

Melinda Phoenix Halliwell: Black hair and jade green eyes. She is 2 years old.

Andrew Dakota Halliwell: Black hair and jade green eyes. He is 2 years old.

Phaedra Lindsey Halliwell: Light brown hair and dark brown eyes. She is 21 years old

Jason Zander Halliwell: Light brown hair and light blue-gray eyes. He is 6 months old.

Phoebe Halliwell: Dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She is 46 years old.

Coop: Black hair and crystal blue eyes. He has no age, but looks about 45 years old.

Prudence Jane Halliwell: Black hair and blue eyes. She is 24 years old.

James Caleb Martin: Brown hair and hazel eyes. He is 25 years old.

Jacob Martin Halliwell: Brown hair and blue eyes. He is 5 years old.

Charlotte Marie Halliwell: Black hair and hazel eyes. She is 3 years old.

Catherine Nicolette Halliwell: Dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She is 23 years old.

Annabella Delaney Halliwell: Brown hair and dark brown eyes. She is 8 months old.

Alexandra Peyton Halliwell: Black hair and dark brown eyes. She is 20 years old.

Paige Halliwell: Dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She is 44 years old.

Tyler Scott: Light brown hair and emerald green eyes. He is 44 years old

Zachary Samuel Halliwell: Light brown hair and hazel eyes. He is 23 years old.

Riley Allison Halliwell: Dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. She is 20 years old.

Miley Amelia Halliwell: Dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. She is 20 years old.

**_Notes on a few things:_**

- Jason Halliwell was adopted by Phaedra when his mother abandoned him in her college dorm room.

- Annabella Halliwell was adopted by Catherine because the Elders gave her to her.

- Chris and Bianca will end up with two more children. Both have black-brown hair and jade green eyes. They will be adopted.

- Unless I decide there will be no more children in this fic. At the most, only two or three.

- the Charmed Ones are retired from the demon business.

- Chris doesn't talk to Piper and Leo.

Onto the story...

It was a rainy Friday morning, and a dark haired male grumbled as his alarm clock went off. He sat up and stretched, noticing that Bianca was not next to him. He shrugged, and picked out his clothes for the day. He took a shower, and then followed his nose to the kitchen, were he smelt pancakes being made. Chris Halliwell walked into the kitchen dressed in jeans and a polo shirt, and kissed his wife good morning.

"Morning Daddy!" his two-year old twins, Melinda and Andrew, said brightly. He hugged them, and helped his wife make breakfast.

"Ready for work sweetie?" Bianca asked. Chris nodded, and the little family ate their breakfast in silence. About an hour later, Chris walked out the door to work, when crying caught his attention. He looked down and saw a basket with two wriggling bundles in it. He squatted down to get a better look, and pulled the top blanket back and gasped. Two sets of green eyes looked up at him sleepily. They looked to be only a few hours old. Chris picked up the basket, and continued to the car. After informing Bianca of course. Chris drove to South Bay Social Services, and walked in the building with the basket. Several co-workers stopped to talk to him. He walked into his office, and called one of his friends in. A tall, well muscled man of about 25 with spikey black hair and green eyes walked in, and leaned against the door frame.

"What's up Chris?" he asked with an obvious English accent.

"I need you to go to storage, find two carriers, a crib, a blue outfit, a pink outfit, some diapers, wipes, formula, two bottles, two bibs, two towels and washcloths, and three blankets. Can you help me here Evan?" Chris asked desperately. Evan James was a close friend of Chris's, although he was gay. Evan was also an elemental witch with a degree in Social Working. Evan nodded, and walked out of the room. He came back half an hour later with the requested items along with two bouncers, and some cushions.

"Thanks Evan. Stop by the house tonight after work, and you can see Andy and Mel," Chris told him. Evan flashed a smile and walked out of the room. Chris grabbed the diapers, wipes, outfits, washcloths, and towels before slipping into the bathroom. He gently washed and dressed both of them. Then, he orbed the washcloths and towels into the hamper at home, along with the outfits and blankets. Then, Chris fed, burped, and changed each baby, smiling when they fell asleep. He walked back into his cubical, and washed out the basket. He placed the cushions at the bottom, and covered it with a blanket. He wrapped each sleeping baby up, and placed them in the basket. He orbed everything except the necessary things, and put the basket inbetween him and the wall, just as his first appointment walked inside.

Chris sighed as he finished typing up his last report. It was five on the dot, and time for him to leave work. He yelled out to Evan as he walked by his room.

"Evan! On your way out, can you help me with them?" he asked, and the spikey haired man nodded. He picked the boy up, and helped Chris get everything out to the car. It was still raining hard, so Chris offered Evan a ride home, since they lived on the same street. The two men drove home, and walked inside the house. Bianca had dinner on the table.

"UNCLE EVAN!" two excited voices yelled, and two blurs ran at them. Evan caught them easily, as a white light shone in front of them. It formed into a man with dark brown hair and gray eyes, who was every bit as tall and muscular as Evan.

"Are you staying for dinner Alex?" Bianca asked Alexander Rivers, Evan's husband. He nodded, and picked Mel up off of his husband. The little family settled down to dinner.

"So, when are you guys adopting those two girls?" Chris asked in between a bite of mashed potatos and steak.

"On Sunday. Can we come over afterwards? Oh, and what are the new baby's names?" Alex told him happily. Chris looked at Bianca.

"I came up with names for them. The boy is Lucas Rowan and the girl is Lillian Rose. Also called Luke and Lily," he looked to Bianca for approval, but followed her eyes to the children's inner left wrists, where a dark red Phoenix birthmark lay.

"They're Phoenix children," she whispered. Chris leaned over to get a better look. He pulled back, and looked at his friends.

"Imagine that. They have the same genetics as Mel and Andy," he said amusedly. That meant that they were thrice-blessed ones. He just knew that the Elders had something to do with this. The rest of the dinner went fine. Evan and Alex went home, and Bianca filled out adoption forms.

Two days later, Bianca and Chris were walking with Alex and Evan to a magical orphanage. It was still raining. Alex held Mel and Evan was holding Andy. Bianca was pushing a double stroller with Lily and Luke in it. They walked to the reception desk.

"Hello! We're here for our adoption!" Alex said. The person at the desk smiled and showed them to a room. There, two little girls stood. They were identical in appearance, and looked to be about 2 years old.

"Hello. Are you guys ready to go?" Alex asked softly. They nodded, and walked over to their new fathers.

"Do you have names for them?" their social worker asked. Andy and Mel were talking quietly with their new friends.

"Well, this one is Shayla Peyton Rivers," Alex said. The social worker nodded.

"This one is Skyler Danielle Rivers," Evan said. They sighed papers, and they walked out with the girls. The little girls had dark brown hair with naturally darker, almost black highlights. They had the most beautiful blue-green eyes that the group had ever seen. Evan and Alex walked them to the car, and followed them home, where they found a dark blue SUV parked. Christopher reconized that car. It was his mother's car. He turned to Alex and Evan.

"In about five minutes. Just bring Sky and Jay," Chris told them. They nodded, and walked to their house next door. Chris took a deep breath, and handed Mel to his wife. knowing that if anyone would be attacked, they would have a force field. He opened the door, and was met with his mother, father, brother, and sister.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered harshly, wincing as Lily whimpered. Piper's eyes widened.

"You had another one?" she hissed. Bianca walked up with Luke.

"No, we adopted twins. They were left on our doorstep. They have the same genetics as Andy and Mel," she told her. Andy and Mel hid behind their parents.

"You need to leave, we're expecting guests," Chris said, just as a white and blue light shown down upon them. They revealed Evan, Alex, Jade, and Sky. Evan looked around and frowned.

"Are we interupting something?" he asked. Chris glared at his family.

"They were just leaving guys. You need to go, we have an adoption party at work, and we have to get ready," he informed them. They didn't move, and Evan nodded to Andy and Mel, who orbed them to the car, and locked the doors. They split up in the house to get ready.

Around two hours later, everyone was ready to go. Chris was wearing black dress pants and a dark green polo. His hair was as usual, styled messily. Bianca was wearing an ankle-length black skirt and a red halter top with her hair in a bun. Andy was wearing dark blue jeans and a red and blue shirt with large 'A' on the front. Mel was wearing pink jeans and a white t-shirt with flowers on it. Her hair was in two pig-tails. Lily and Luke were dressed in sweat pants and pink and blue shirts respectively. Evan and Alex were dressed in dark blue dress pants and white shirts. Their hair was spiky. Shay and Sky wore identical jeans and shirts. One had a pink butterfly clip in her hair, and the other a purple one.

"Are we ready to go?" Evan asked. They all nodded, and piled into a black van. They arrived at the adoption party, and walked inside. The party was for them and two other people. A little girl and a slightly older boy ran up to Chris, who picked them up. One had blonde hair and green eyes and the other, dark red hair and blue-gray eyes. They were the other two adopted children. The blonde boy, Zachary Dakota Montez, was 6 years old, and excited about being adopted. He had been in the system since he was 2, and was really shy. A nice couple from Washington had adopted him. They were talking to his boss. The red-head was Jessica Rachel James, a 2 year old, was living with a nice couple who lived a few houses down from Chris, who were talking with a few of his co-workers. The doors opened and they all turned to see...

A/N: I hope you liked the beginning of this story.


	2. Authors Note Family Ties

_Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt_

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell is married to Jessica Michelle Harrison-Halliwell and is the father of Matthew Christopher and Jada Piper Halliwell.

Christopher Perry Halliwell is married to Bianca Lynn Thomas-Halliwell and is the father of Melinda Phoenix, Andrew Dakota, Lucas Rowan, and Lillian Rose Halliwell.

Phaedra Lindsey Halliwell is the mother of Jason Zander Halliwell.

_Phoebe Halliwell and Coop_

Prudence Jane Halliwell is married to James Caleb Martin and is the mother of Jacob Martin and Charlotte Marie Halliwell.

Catherine Nicolette Halliwell is the mother of Annabell Delaney Halliwell.

Alexandra Peyton Halliwell.

_Paige Halliwell and Tyler Scott_

Zachary Samuel Halliwell.

Riley Allison Halliwell.

Miley Amelia Halliwell.


	3. Katarina

Katarina

A/N: Sorry for updating in a while. Stuffs just been happening left, right, and center.

The doors opened and they all turned to see a young woman walking through the door. She looked around shyly before walking up to Chris's boss. They talked for a few moments, and he pointed Bianca out. The young teen walked slowly up to Bianca. The Phoenix witch stared at her silently for a few moments before striding up to her. They stared each other in the eyes for a few moments before hugging fiercely. The newcomer had dark, inky black hair down to her mid-back and bright hazel eyes swirled with gold. Chris looked at her and smiled slightly. He knew the teenager hugging Bianca. It was Bianca's little sister Katarina "Kitty" Bailey Thomas. When Lynne, their mother, had been vanquished, Bianca (age 6) and Kitty (age 4 months) had been sent to different foster homes. Kitty was taken in by the Hawley family at age 10, but Bianca was kept in the system until she reached 18. The Hawley's sent pictures of Kitty every year. It was no secret that Kitty did not like them and they returned the feeling. It stated when Kitty was 12 and diagnosed with epilepsy. Back to the story. Bianca and Kitty were talking in rapid Italian, their mother tongue. Chris managed to pick up some facts. The Hawleys were trying to send her away and she needed to stay with Bianca and Chris. The man nodded at his sister-in-law and she hugged him tightly. The sisters walked out and Chris turned to his two friends. Evan and Alex nodded. The three men rounded up the six children and headed out the silver mini-van. Andy, Mel, Lily, Luke, Sky, and Shay were buckled in and the two families left the adoption party.

On the way home, Evan, Alex, and Chris started talking in the front seat.

"So what are you going to do about your family?" Evan asked. Chris sighed, looking at the road thoughtfully.

"I don't even know how they found us. Bianca and I both put spells on the house and yours," he replied.

"Why don't you talk to them anymore?" Alex piped up from behind his husband.

"They always thought Wyatt was more powerful than me, and I was cast into the shadows. Phaedra wasn't tossed away because mom and dad always wanted a girl. They didn't know about my prophecy. Then I started going out with Bianca, and they flipped out. Then we got married, and moved to a different part of town. Mom and Dad hated me because of Bianca, and hated the kids because they were more powerful than her precious twice-blessed," he said bitterly. Alex nodded, and internally seethed. He and Bianca had grown up and gone to school together. Alex was now a doctor at San Francisco Hospital and Bianca became a photographer for the local 411 magazine. A thought dawned on him.

"How did Bianca and Kitty get home?" he asked. Chris smiled absently, like he always does at the mention of his wife.

"Binky either shimmered them or they took Kitty's car," he said. By this point they had reached Chris's house.

"You guys want to stay tonight so that we can all just carpool to work in the morning?" the witchlighter asked. The two nodded. Between the 6 kids, only three had fallen asleep. Chris picked up Lily, Evan got Shay, and Alex got Luke. They got Sky, Mel, and Andy into the house and on the couch to watch the television for a few moment. Alex went to their house to get changes of clothes for his family. Kitty and Bianca walked down the stairs and smiled. All the kids were piled on the couch half asleep. The girls were dressed for bed. Bianca in black silk pants and a red tank top. Kitty was in the same except she had a silver top. The boys went upstairs to change. Chris had on green boxers and a white shirt. Alex and Evan the same, except in blue and grey respectivly. They sat on the floor as all the children slowly fell asleep.

"So what are the sleeping arrangements?" Evan asked. Bianca thought for a moment, and Chris wisely let her decide.

"Well there are three spare rooms, plus Andy, Mel, Luke, and Lily's rooms. Thank god the Elders let us add on to the house. Well, Kitty can have one room, Evan and Alex can share one. Do you want the girls to share a room together or with you?" she asked. The house was more like a large mansion with 8 rooms and 4 bathrooms. There was a playroom and a computer room on the third floor plus an attic and the basement.

"Well, let's put them in the extra room together," Evan said. Bianca nodded. Bianca picked up Lucas and Lillian, Chris got Mel, Kitty got Andy, Evan picked up Shay, and Alex got Sky. They carried them upstairs. Each of the Halliwell kids had their own room. Kitty's new room was right across the hall from Andy's room. The adults tucked all the kids in, and headed off to bed themselves, preparing for another encounter with Chris's family.

The next day, all the adults were dressed and eating breakfast.

"Hey Chris, do you want me to watch the kids today?" Kitty asked as the topic of a babysitter came up. Chris nodded, and that topic was tabled. After a nice hot breakfast, the families split up. Chris and Evan took Evan's car, and Alex and Bianca rode together in Chris's car. Kitty ran upstairs, showered and dressed in sweat pants and a black shirt. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail, and went to wake up the six kids. She managed to get the two older sets of twins and Lily into Lucas's room. She looked at all of them thoughtfully for a moment.

"Andy, Mel, can you guys orb your new friends to the playroom?" she asked her niece and nephew. They nodded and grabbed Shay and Sky's hands. They orbed up to the third floor. Their orbs were dark blue and white with red shimmers in them. She looked at the two infants blinking up at her with bright green eyes. She picked Luke up and shimmered them into the playroom.

The playroom is interesting becuause it has toys for children of all ages. There were also spare clothes and diapers up there. She showered the toddlers and changed the babies before handing out breakfast. She let the kids play with the toys and watch the t.v. while she worked out a little bit. She handed out lunch, and put the kids down for a nap on the couch. She checked her messages online. She deleted all the spam and got on facebook (i don't own). She didn't know something or someone was lurking outside the house, waiting for the right moment to strike.

A/N: Here's the new chapter. I hope you like it. Does anyone need a list of powers/prophecies and what their jobs are? If you do, tell me and i'll post it ASAP!


	4. A Weekend Break

A Weekend Break

A/N: Here is the next chapter. Its a day in the life of Chris and Bianca. This is about 3 weeks later.

Chris hushed his oldest children as they walked down the hall with a tray of breakfast. Mel and Andy were toddling along while Katarina carried Luke and Lily. The plan was breakfast in bed and then hanging out till noon when they were meeting up for a cookout at Magic Park with a few other people that the Halliwell's know. He smirked and nodded to his oldest twins. They returned his smirk and ran to the bed, jumping up and down until they woke their mother up. She grabbed the twins and tickled them until they were shrieking with laughter. She stopped and looked at Chris and Kat, both of whom wore smirks on their faces. She noticed the tray in Chris's hands and smiled lovingly at him. He tilted his head and handed out breakfast; eggs, waffles, toast, milk, and juice. Afterwards, Bianca went to bathe the children, shower, and get dressed.

As Chris washed the dishes, Bianca began the tedious task of giving her older twins a bath. Katarina had the easier one of picking out matching clothes. Half an hour, a ruined shirt, and two clean kids later, they had congregated in Katarina's room to get the kids dressed. Andy was dressed in khaki shorts and a dark blue t-shirt with Bob the Builder on it while Mel had on jean shorts and a pink shirt with flowers on it and her hair in braids. Luke and Lily had on onsies and shorts, seeing as they were only 5 weeks old. Chris packed up the food they were bringing: potato salad, pasta salad, and chips. They got in their mini-van and drove away, not noticing the green Subaru following them...

The kids were playing happily on the swings and playsets while the adults were setting lunch up. Bianca was sitting with Laura Hadley, who had 4 kids of her own on the playground; Jamie (age 7), Corey (age 4), Brennen (age 2), and Jenna (age 1 month). They were making plans for a play-date for Brennen and the twins for one or two evenings every week. Kat wondered over with Luke and Lily, sitting them down in the baby pen that was set up. It held 6 other infants under 18 months, including Jenna Hadley.

"So, we're on for Wednesday and Saturday?" Bianca asked Laura. Laura smiled and nodded. Her husband, James Hadley, came over and kissed her on the cheek. Kat looked around for her brother-in-law, and after finding him, began to laugh at what he had gotten himself into. He had been attempting to entertain Jamie and Corey Hadley, Markus Woodburn, Kate Lance, and Jordan Massengale with his powers of umbrakinesis and electrokinesis. Corey and Jordan got bored and used their shared powers of summoning and biokinesis to turn Chris into... a clown with a bright red nose, puffy orange, red, and green hair, and the clown suit. The older man was chasing the younger ones down, pretending to be mad at them. He caught them and tickled them until they changed him back. Laura laughed at him as everyone was called down for lunch. The person the the Subaru watched them with a pained look etched on their face.

After lunch was over, Kat and some of the older teens did arts and crafts with the younger ones. Chris and Bianca were feeding the infant twins and conversing lightly. They finished feeding and burping them and placed in the pen with blankets for a nap. Laura kept starring at a Subaru parked near them. She walked over to Chris.

"Chrissy, is that someone you know? The person in the car keeps staring at you," she whispered, nodding lightly at the van. He frowned and shrugged it off. Chris walked up to the van and smiled happily at who he found inside it.

"Auntie Paigey!" he cried out, hugging his favorite aunt tightly. He pulled her out of the car and ran down the hill with her like a little child hyper on birthday cake. She laughed lightly and hugged her favorite nephews wife. She was introduced to Lucas and Lily. Andy and Melly greeted her happily, remembering her babysitting them a few months back.

"What are you doing her Paige?" Bianca asked lightly, not being rude. Paige gave a rueful smile.

"Just because my older sister is an idiot, doesn't mean I have to be!" she replied happily, cooing at Luke. Chris laughed happily, glad to have at least a little of his family with him.

"How are Miley, Riley, and Zach?" he asked, curious about them. He and Zach had basically grown up as brothers, the two of them protecting the twins.

"Miley and Riley graduate in a few months, you have to come to that by the way. Zach is still in law school, you should stop by and visit him sometime," she said. Chris nodded, paying full attention and meaning it. He smiled at her.

A little while later, Paige left and the group packed up. Evan and Alex said bye to the little ones, and made plans to come to the play-date. The Halliwell's left home for dinner and a movie.

Bianca bathed the kids while Chris put Lily and Luke to bed, made a little popcorn, and popped in Wall-E (I don't own this). Andy orbed down first in his Tigger jammies with Melinda following in Tinker Bell. Bianca came down, looking exhausted and plopped down on the couch, almost immediately falling into a deep slumber. Chris snickered at her, scowling lightly when her leg 'accidently' kicked him in the side. He never saw the smirk on her face. As the credits rolled, Chris noticed that everyone but him was asleep. He fed and changed Luke and Lily, tucked Mel and Andy in, and put his wife to bed. He lay his head down on the pillow and was out faster than lightening.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter is just people, prophecies, and powers, excluding the Rivers' and the Hadley's. Let me know if you want those added in.


	5. AN

Powers/Prophecies

Wyatt- orbing, healing, force field, energy blasts, molecular combustion, telekinetic orbing, telepathy, and conjuring. (Twice Blessed One)

Jessica- optical thermal dynamics, deflection, and geokinesis.

Matthew-orbing, deflection, and pyrokinesis.

Jada- orbing and a force field.

Chris- orbing, healing, molecular stasis, biokinesis, conjuring, shapeshifting, umbrakinesis, electrokinesis, and telekinesis. (Shadow Savior)

Bianca- flaming, fireballs, energyballs, power snatching, sensing, and empathy.

Katarina- flaming, fireballs, energyballs, power snatching, and empathy.

Melinda- flaming orbs, healing, and telekinetic orbing. (Thrice Blessed One)

Andrew- flaming orbs, healing, and telekinetic orbing. (Thrice Blessed One)

Lucas- flaming orbs and force field. (Prophecy of 2)

Lillian- flaming orbs and force field (Prophecy of 2)

Phaedra- orbing, healing, photokinesis, cloning, biokinesis, conjuring, telepathy, and astral projection.

Jason- teleporting and thought projection

Prue- flashing, empathy, cloning, premonition, levitation, invisibility, and cryokinesis.

James- super speed, invisibility, and flying.

Jacob- flashing, superspeed, cloning, and levitation.

Charlotte- flashing, telepathy, and areokinesis.

Catherine- flashing, molecular stasis, molecular combustion, telekinesis, hydrokinesis, and shapeshifting.

Annabella- flashing and telekinesis.

Alexandra- flashing, telekinesis, astral projection, phasing, cloning, biokinesis, and electrokinesis.

Zachary- orbing, healing, mirroring, phasing, invisibility, and delflection.

Riley- orbing, healing, force field, photokinesis, pyrokinesis, weather manipulation, and geokinesis. (Child of the elemental storm)

Miley-orbing, healing, force field, umbrakinesis, hydrokinesis, weather manipulation, and aerokinesis. (Child of the elemental storm)


	6. Magical Playdates and Shocking Discovery

Magical Playdates and Shocking Discoveries

A/N: Here is chapter 6 of Doorstep Gifts! I don't own characters recognized from Charmed. I own the others.

The next Saturday, Bianca got the kids up and ready after their nap. She fed Melinda and Andrew a snack of yogurt and apple pieces. While the older twins were eating, she dressed Lily and Luke. Lily wore a white onsie under her pink dress while her brother wore the same onsie with a blue fully body suit. Melinda orbed off her chair and toddled to her mothers side to get dressed. The Phoenix demon pulled jean shorts and a pink shirt. Bianca deftly braided her daughters hair and smiled at her son who almost face-planted in his yogurt. Andrew orbed over to his mother who rubbed his curly black hair fondly. She helped him into jean shorts and a green truck shirt.

"Come on babies. It's time to go to play with Brennen and Corey!" she said, ushering the twins out the door after picking Luke and Lily up, placing them in carriers. The family piled into the car and began the relatively short drive to the Hadley home.

They arrived at the two story brick house fifteen minutes later. Laura and Jamie greeted them at the door. Jamie's flaming red locks were bound in a ponytail with her bright gray eyes shining as she waved at the tanned woman. Bianca chuckled, waving back to the gap-toothed 7-year-old. Jamie took Andy and Mel by the hands and led them into the playroom where Corey and Brennen were waiting. Corey, four years old with shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes, was playing with his dinosaurs. He smiled and waved at Mel, beckoning her over. She slowly walked over and sat down, smiling shyly at the older boy. Brennen, with his black hair and blue eyes, smiled at Andy and began to babble with him. Lily and Luke were set in the playpen with Jenna, who had whisps of dark brown hair and sleepy green eyes. Bianca sat with Laura on the couch, watching Barney and keeping one eye on the kids. James was working, like Chris. Bianca looked at a picture of her, Laura, and Alex when they were in high school...

"Look at that. Who would have ever thought that the shy little Bianca would be married to spit-fire Chrissy. So, tell me about the newest little ones," the brunette said, popping a peanut butter cookie in her mouth. Bianca nodded, looking at the picture of the short girl with frizzy hair and glasses.

"We found them on the doorstep one morning. They have the mark of the Phoenix. Lucas Rowan has it on his right shoulder while Lillian Rose has it on her left. It's so weird because they also have whitelighter and witch blood in them, and they have Chris's eyes," Bianca replied. Laura's eye twitched a little as she spared a glance at Jamie.

"I can find out who their blood parents are. We used the same potion to find out who Jamie's real parents were when she was dumped at the orphanage," Laura offered. Bianca looked to the playpen where the two newest additions of her family were sleeping.

"Let's do it tonight, when everyone else comes over for dinner," she finally decided. Laura nodded, putting a comforting arm around her best female friend.

Later that night, everyone had shown up for dinner; Paige, Tyler, Zach, Miley, Riley, Alex, Evan, Shay, Sky, and Chris and James. The children were sitting in the living room watching a movie while Laura gathered the potion. She gently took a little of both twins blood, placing them in separate cauldrons. Dark red pink smoke billowed up from them. Chris and Bianca dipped pieces of enchanted paper into each, watching as words scrawled themselves over the paper.

"The parents of Lucas Rowan and Lillian Rose Halliwell are.... Christopher Perry Halliwell and Bianca Lynn Thomas. How is that possible though? I thought you found them one morning," James asked.

"We did find them one morning. I don't know how it's possible," Chris told the assembled group. Zach came forward and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder as he stared in wonderment at the little ones. Lily just blinked at him owlishly while Luke yawned and curled a hand around his blanket. Bianca stoked her daughter's soft cheek and sighed lightly.

"I guess we can only imagine. It doesn't matter where they are from, or how they came to be in this world. All that matters is that they are here and they are our children. Andy and Mel's little siblings," she said, causing a slight cheer to go up. Shay, Sky, Andy, Kat, Mel, Jamie, Brenn, and Cor came over and sat down on various people's laps, snuggling close until they fell asleep from the excitement of the day.

"Looks like Skyler and Shayla got over their shy faze," Chris said, looking bemusedly at the little girl asleep in his lap. Her twin was sleeping on Evan.

"Yea. Only took them a few weeks to get used to everyone," he said. Paige was holding Melinda in her arms. She stared down at the little girl. She reminded her so much of her older sister Prue. The little girl with wavy black hair sighed in her sleep, making the older witch smile at her. She looked over to her son who was holding Andy. He looked a lot like... Leo. The man who hated him just because he didn't fit into the whitelighter's perception of 'normal' or 'right'.

"Why don't we all just say here tonight. There are more than enough rooms and beds for everyone, as long as we share," Laura said, standing up with Jenna in her arms. They all nodded, and started to split up. Andy, Corey, and Brennen shared Corey's room; Melinda, Sky, Shay, and Jamie shared Jamie's room; Luke, Lily, and Jenna were in the nursery; Paige and her family shared Brennen's room, Chris, Melinda, Alex, Evan, and Kat were in the guest room. Everyone settled into bed, still thinking of the mystery.

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think about the results!


	7. Hiatus

THIS STORY IS ON A TEMP HIATUS BECAUSE I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK


	8. I'm so lost

A/N: I've been off of this story so long i honestly can't remember where I had planned on going. Therefore I have two options for this story:

1. You guys send in some ideas to see if I can't come up with something to write.

2. Someone offers to adopt it.

Send in ideas,

charmedbaby11


End file.
